Sueños de verano
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: A veces, las siestas a la sombra de un árbol pueden resultar un tanto...reveladoras. Sino, preguntenle a Aioros. SagaxAioros.


Hola!

Cómo están? Yo aquí, regresando de un merecido descanso =)

Aquí les traigo un one-shot de una pareja a la que últimamente le estoy tomando gusto: SagaXAioros. Está ubicado después del Hades y pretende ser la precuela de otro fic que tengo (Nunca suficiente); pero pueden leerse por separado si así lo prefieren.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Ah, nada mío. Todo de Kurumada.

**Sueños de verano.**

La culpa de todo la tenían esas hormonas. O al menos, eso era lo que quería creer el apuesto arquero. Aunque después de todo no había resultado tan desagradable; además, era altamente justificable soñar con uno de sus compañeros. ¿Cierto?

Podemos, incluso, culpar al calor del verano; ese sol tan imponente que quemaba a pesar de que ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde. Y el cansancio del entrenamiento no ayudaba; todo el día enseñando a unos niños sobre cómo controlar el cosmos era bastante pesado, así que había terminado exhausto. Comprensible.

El dormirse a la sombra del primer árbol que encontró no tenía nada de malo, como tampoco lo era haberse perdido completamente en lo que pretendía ser una tranquila siesta de diez minutos. Al fin y al cabo, no había ningún problema y ya había cumplido con sus obligaciones diarias. Sí, estaba sudado y necesitaba un baño, pero eso podría esperar.

Así pues, Aioros se había quedado dormido plácidamente debajo del árbol. ¿Qué había pasado después? Pues lo que sucede en muchas ocasiones: soñó. Y, como todo adolescente, tuvo una especie particular de sueños que suelen venir en las tardes de verano. Sí, todo era razonable.

Su hermano siempre decía que su imaginación era desbordante, pero cuando el arquero empezó a ver aquella silueta, pudo comprobarlo por sí mismo. Era una mujer bastante atractiva; realmente no podía verle bien la cara, pero el cuerpo estaba expuesto con total naturalidad. Expuesto y sobre él. Sí, sobre él; de hecho casi podía sentir el peso. Una piel blanca y suave, con pechos pequeños y bien redondeados, que reaccionaban suavemente al tacto de sus manos.

Sus manos eran un ir y venir entre la piel caliente que se acoplaba a la creciente intensidad del ritmo. Ahora se perdían entre los firmes glúteos, para luego acariciar al vientre. Casi pudo observar el rostro cuando ella inclinó su cara pero el cabello castaño se lo impedía de momentos. Aún así, sentía el aire tibio chocar contra su tez, mientras los labios sonrosados y entreabiertos rozaban jugando los suyos, más ásperos y grandes. Cerró los ojos y besó. Un beso suave y un tanto húmedo, salado.

Sentía su cuerpo reaccionar, excitado; mientras su mano derecha atraía el cuerpo, apresándolo. De repente, el sueño cambió. El cuerpo se empezó a volver más grande, más tosco incluso. Más pesado. Ah, sí, también notó el cambio del peso. Los senos se volvieron planos, marcando perfectamente los pectorales; los hombres se ensancharon y los labios se separaron.

Aioros entreabrió los ojos, sin poder evitar sorprenderse cuando el cabello castaño se tornaba de un azul inconfundible, alborotándose inmediatamente. Unas manos más toscas que las suyas le acariciaban el torso desnudo y casi podía sentir otro bulto rozando su cuerpo. La cara se definió y unos grandes ojos esmeraldas le regresaron la mirada. Sí, Saga estaba sobre él.

No dijo nada. O mejor dicho, el gemelo no lo dejó hacerlo al continuar el beso donde había parado. Sólo que esta vez era mucho más real. Aioros podía sentir la descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, él cuál no dudaba en responder al estímulo. Sus labios clamaban por más y de pronto había olvidado el significado de respirar. Hasta que no pudo más.

- ...Saga.- Se escuchó a sí mismo, con una voz más ronca, más caliente.-...¡Saga!

- Aioros.- El de la tercera casa le mordía ahora el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, al momento de susurrar su nombre quedamente.

- ¡Oh, Saga!- Aioros le besaba el cuello, bajando cada vez más, con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferrándose a esa espalda ancha, mientras el peliazul se entretenía un poco más abajo, haciéndolo temblar de la emoción.- ¡SAGA!

- ¡Aioros!- Entonces, comprendió. Escuchó que la voz le llamaba, lejana y turbia. Abrió los ojos y lo vio. Agachado encima de él; pero aún vestido y regresándole una mirada de total preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?

Desubicado por completo, Aioros no pudo más que asentir. Todavía sentía el peso de Saga encima de él, su cercanía excesiva y los ojos que le sostenían la mirada. Sus labios se secaron inmediatamente.

- ¿Seguro? Gritabas en sueños.- La voz, suave y modulada, que le seguía produciendo una extraña sensación en su interior.

Asintió nuevamente, desviando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al sentir que su cuerpo estaba demasiado despierto. Se incorporó rápidamente, empujando a Saga al punto de casi tirarlo al piso mientras echaba a correr hacia su templo, dejándolo contrariado y preocupado.

Así que, ya tenía dos días escondiéndose de él. Algo difícil pues no podía bajar a ningún lado sin pasar por Géminis, por lo que había preferido no hacerlo. "Maldita imaginación". Cada vez que recordaba el sueño, y eso era durante casi todo el día, una boba sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, preguntándose si realmente los labios de Saga tendrían ese delicioso sabor agridulce. Y recriminándose a los cinco minutos por eso.

¿Qué pensaría el gemelo al saber lo que sentía? Seguramente ya tenía una idea, porque su cuerpo mismo se había encargado de delatarlo. Quizás incluso había estado lo suficiente para entender todo el sueño. Quizás en ese momento se reía de él o empezaba a preocuparse por su integridad física. No es que él quisiera entrar en el tercer templo en la noche, para poder quitarle esas ropas de entrenamiento que se pegaban bastante bien a su cuerpo y luego dedicarse a repasar los músculos marcados del abdomen lentamente con sus dedos mientras su lengua se encargaba de saborear su...NO. Él, Aioros de Sagitario, no pensaba nada de eso.

Suspiró, dándose cuenta que tenía a Saga más dentro de lo que él mismo creía. Se tapó la cara con las manos y se sentó sobre la cama, esperando que se le pasara esa sensación recientemente conocida. Claro que no admitiría delante de nadie que su experiencia sentimental se reducía precisamente a esa anécdota. ¡Si era un héroe! ¿Qué cara pondrían los demás al saber que era más virgen que el mismo Shaka? No, no podía ni pensarlo. Además, no sabía las inclinaciones de Saga, así que ir y preguntarle no era una opción viable. Pero por otro lado, no podría vivir mucho tiempo más a base de las pequeñas porciones que su hermano conseguía llevarle.

Y es que, Aioria se había encargado de llevarle un poco de sus propias raciones en esos días de autoconfinamiento, dirigiéndole de tanto en tanto miradas que rayaban en la pena.

- Podrías decírselo.- le dijo justo al llevarle la cena del segundo día: una manzana y un pedazo de pan.

Aioros se le quedó viendo, sorprendido. No pensaba que fuera tan obvio que incluso el distraído del león se diera cuenta.

- No te preocupes, ellos no lo saben.- añadió al ver al pobre Aioros tan blanco que podría parecer su fantasma, exceptuando el hecho de que estaba vivo, claro.- Por algo soy tu hermano.- Finalizó apoyando su mano en el hombro del mayor y sonriéndole con complicidad.

Después de eso, el de Sagitario se dedicó a observar las formas de las nubes desde la ventana, vieja costumbre olvidada. Una parecía un algodón. Vale, necesitaba relajarse más. Otra, quizás un conejo. Lo típico. Ah, y aquella, una cara. Las facciones empezaron a tomar forma, para dar lugar a una quijada bastante definida. Un cabello rebelde. El atardecer le daba colores rojizos, pero él sabía que debían ser azulados. Unos labios carnosos...y volvía a soñar despierto.

- Agradable vista.- Una voz a sus espaldas, acercándose lentamente.- La de tu templo, digo.

- Sí.- Asintió sin tener el valor de voltearse. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ahí? Ni siquiera había sentido el cosmos.- Así es.

- Mira, esa nube parece un conejo.- Y esa mano, a su costado derecho, señalando hacia donde había estado mirando apenas unos minutos atrás. Al menos, sí parecía un conejo. Aioros sonrió.- ¿Qué? De vez en cuando también puedo soltar mi imaginación.

El castaño se volteó y miró directamente a su visitante, que le regresaba una mirada ¿divertida? No pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su interior. Cosa odiosa, viniendo de un caballero dorado; pero de repente se sentía tan...vulnerable. Y lo que era peor, le agradaba. Igual que le agradaba sentir ese cosmos protector que lo envolvía, cálidamente. Como esas esmeraldas que le invitaban a probar un par de cosas nuevas.

- Aioros...- El llamado, tenue.

- ...mmm?- Se sentía lejano, pesado.

- Lo estás haciendo nuevamente.- ¿Haciendo? ¿Haciendo qué? Ah, sí. De nuevo mirándole, completamente perdido.

- Perdona.- El rompimiento del hechizo, la mirada desviada.- He estado un poco distraído últimamente.

- Eso me ha quedado claro.- Y, la descarga eléctrica amplificada al sentir esa mano sobre su hombro, rozando imperceptiblemente su cuello al pasar.- Pero yo vine porque tenemos que hablar.

- ¿No estamos hablando ya?- preguntó un tanto nervioso.

- Me refiero a lo que sucedió el otro día, ya sabes, tu sueño.- Saga recalcó bastante bien el "tu".

- ¡Ah, eso!- Bien, le quedaba claro que ese fingido tono de sorpresa no ayudaba demasiado, pero no había atinado a decir algo más coherente.

- ...sí. Bueno, yo... yo escuché cómo me llamabas. A decir verdad, escuché todo. TODO.- En este punto, si Aioros no hubiera desviado la mirada notaría que Saga se había puesto un tanto nervioso.

- Saga.- Quizás Aioria había tenido razón, era hora de hablar.- Probablemente esto te sonará un tanto extraño pero yo estoy...

¿Estaba qué? Saga no lo podría saber ahora, porque algo impedía que el castaño siguiera hablando. Algo cálido y húmedo. Aterciopelado. Suave. Aioros se encontró a si mismo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar. Saga, mientras tanto, pensaba que acababa de descubrir su nuevo sabor favorito; al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, empujando al otro contra el muro. Su mano derecha sobre el marco de la ventana.

Aioros podía aspirar el olor silvestre de esa melena azul que lo absorbía. Podía además sentir con su mano izquierda los músculos tensos de esa espalda bien tonificada. Y, podía, sentir esa respiración caliente y desacompasada chocar contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo.

Saga podía sentir el latir rápido y brusco en el pecho del arquero. Casi doloroso. Igual que el suyo. Podía sentir el picor de una barba incipiente por los dos días de reclusión. Y podía, sentir ese cuerpo estremecerse cuando su respiración caliente chocaba contra él.

- Realmente quería decirte que exageraste un poco.- La voz, en el oído izquierdo de Sagitario. La mano, apresando la suya. Los labios, entreabiertos, insinuantes.- Pero...el beso fue real.

Apenas un susurro y la verdad al descubierto. Claro que todavía tenía muchas lecciones por aprender, pero con el verano por delante no habría ningún problema.

o.o.o.o.o

**Gracias por leer! =)**

**Ya saben, cualquier crítica, comentario o jitomatazo, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!**


End file.
